<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again（拾壹） by YuJiang2333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475113">Again（拾壹）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333'>YuJiang2333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, yugbam - Fandom, 谦斑 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 未婚先孕, 破镜重圆</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>全文指路LOFTER，ID：志胸双平郁酱nim，一起来van啊~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again（拾壹）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>全文指路LOFTER，ID：志胸双平郁酱nim，一起来van啊~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>僻静的公寓小区中住户极少，7号楼下只并排停放着四辆车，弯月跳上枝杈的时候，将一切都笼罩在了月光织就的薄纱里。</p>
<p>最角落的黑色轿车，正在不自然地轻微晃动着。</p>
<p>斑斑甩着头躲避铺天盖地的亲吻，alpha的唇湿热滚烫，触碰过的地方像是点燃了一场大火，顷刻间成燎原之势。omega的衬衣还整齐地挂在身上，裤子却早已经被丢在不知名的角落，孤独了整整五个年头的部位，正在凉风中，颤颤巍巍地瑟缩着。</p>
<p>金有谦将他半抱在怀中，撑起身体去前座开暖气，怀里的身体抖得厉害，alpha放出更加柔和的信息素耐心地安抚着，空气中除了蜂蜜的甜与柚子的苦外，化学药剂的味道格外浓烈刺鼻。</p>
<p>是抑制剂，药量很大，久久挥散不去。</p>
<p>斑斑觉得自己就像被扔进了沸水中，浑身上下的骨头皮肉都挣扎要爆裂破碎，药剂和alpha的信息素在他的身体里对峙，像是一场拔河，而斑斑就是夹在中间的那根脆弱无比的麻绳，随时做好了断裂的准备。</p>
<p>金有谦调好温度，很快缩回来，将他重新抱了个满怀，斑斑背对着他趴跪在座椅上，后颈的腺体门户洞开，乖巧地暴露在alpha眼前，金有谦说了很多错话，但至少有一句是正确的。</p>
<p>斑斑需要一个标记，只能够来自他此生唯一的alpha。</p>
<p>“滚出去……滚……”</p>
<p>金有谦不再和他做无意义的口头争执，比起他的性命，恨意简直轻微地不值一提。洁白的牙齿咬住那块软肉，怀里的omega剧烈地颤抖着，仅仅是触碰腺体已经让他敏感地不像话，金有谦心中酸涩，愧疚如潮水般汹涌澎湃。</p>
<p>他抱进了怀中单薄的身体，如果可以的话，这辈子都不想在放开了。</p>
<p>信息素被缓缓注入，斑斑眯着眼睛，久违了的陌生感令他头昏脑涨，空余了许久的缺被逐渐填满，除了生理需求外，还有那颗不听话的心。</p>
<p>小穴潮热发烫，亮晶晶的液体将两人的胯间打得湿漉漉，alpha的唇舌一刻不停地在斑斑背上游走，他实在太瘦了，原本形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨突兀地横亘在皮肤下，脊椎的沟壑清晰可见，金有谦顺着一路吻到尾椎，胸腔的钝痛令他感到窒息。</p>
<p>斑斑皱着眉头，一动都不敢动，这具身体寂寞了五年，骤然承欢，必将遭受撕心裂肺的苦楚，他咬着唇禁止浪荡的呻吟外泄，他甚至有些想笑，过去这段并不算漫长的人生里，最甜蜜与最痛苦的经历居然都来自同一个人。</p>
<p>舌尖绕着尾椎骨轻柔地转了几个圈，然后下移，alpha优越的鼻梁正凑在那个幽闭的小口处，调皮地蹭了蹭。斑斑瞬间弓起腰身，蚀骨的痒如同千万只硕蚁，顷刻间将他的思绪啃食殆尽。</p>
<p>金有谦替他揉捏着软踏踏的腰，扶着他趴好，然后低下头，温柔地和那张小口吻在了一起。带着蜂蜜甘甜的液体源源不断地流出，小穴发了大水，预示着主人这五年来遭受的委屈与寂寞。</p>
<p>“斑米，别怕，我在这。”</p>
<p>他凑在他耳边小声地念着，每说一句，omega就会轻微剧烈地颤抖一下。他多想在五年前听到这句话呀，可惜，这世道不卖后悔药。</p>
<p>后颈的腺体被咬得充血通红，金有谦将唇印在上面，像是毒蛇紧紧咬住猎物，下身的穴口潮湿一片，他扶着烙铁般火热的性器，龟头在沟壑中来回轻蹭了两下。</p>
<p>斑斑瞬间崩紧身体，如同炸毛的猫咪，剧烈地喘息着，曾经被标记高潮的记忆铺天盖地的涌进大脑，生理忠实地反应着渴望，然而越是这样，大脑本能得越是排斥。矛盾的感受形成一场毫无道理的推拉，斑斑甩着头，泪水在毫不知情的情况下肆意流窜。</p>
<p>“别怕，斑米，我会陪着你……”</p>
<p>【0502和1117要永远在一起！】</p>
<p>“我在这。”</p>
<p>理智与自我都被一把大火烧成灰烬，残存徒留的只有渴望，最原始，最忠诚的渴望。斑斑眯着眼睛，不记得自己姓甚名谁，只知道他正被人抱着，这个怀抱很熟悉，很温柔，就像他的爬架上包裹着猫咪的窝，也是令他心安的地方。</p>
<p>安心地，放下了所有的防备。</p>
<p>“小谦……”</p>
<p>omega垂着脑袋，下意识地呢喃着被藏在心底最深处的称呼。</p>
<p>金有谦一怔，下一秒，酸涩的泪水疯了似的涌出眼眶。</p>
<p>像是有一把锋利的匕首，将心脏切割得四分五裂，怀中的身体脆弱得堪比蝴蝶羽翅，当翅膀掉落的时候，也就是它的死期将至。</p>
<p>alpha牢牢的抱着他，几乎将他揉进自己的身体，两个灵魂紧紧地依偎在一起，斑斑红着眼角回头看他，下身越来越痒，水流越来越多，再不制止的话，他可能会先因为脱水而体力不支。</p>
<p>金有谦亲了亲他的额角，决定不再磨蹭，龟头抵着柔软的小口，慢慢钻了进去。</p>
<p>“嗯……疼……”</p>
<p>尽管早已湿软成一滩烂泥，粗大的柱体进入时还是受到了不小的阻力，金有谦几乎将后槽牙咬碎，他的忍耐已经到达了临界点，但他不想弄伤斑斑，巨物蛰伏在里面一动不动，静静等待着甬道自己变得松软。</p>
<p>斑斑浑身都在发抖，有疼痛，有情欲，还有一点点窃喜，他无暇顾及复杂的感受，最熟悉亲昵的信息素将他彻底裹挟其中，舒适伴随着安全感像一叶扁舟，承载着他在欲浪颠簸中，肆意畅游。</p>
<p>穴口松了几分，敏感的甬道也不再阻拦体内逞凶的性器，斑斑回过头，有些无助地眨巴着眼睛，眨到第二下的时候，立刻换来alpha一个湿热的吻。</p>
<p>“小谦……？”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>独特的鼻音回应了他的问题，就像行走在黑夜中的人，终于找到了通向光明的路，迷失了自我的omega勾起嘴角，终于终于，甜甜地笑了起来。</p>
<p>体内的大家伙开始动作。</p>
<p>一下接着一下，节奏越来越快，动作又凶狠又温柔，斑斑舒服得头皮都在发麻，他扬起下巴，身后就是熟悉到刻入骨血的怀抱，这个怀抱欠了他五年，整整五年。</p>
<p>“斑米……”</p>
<p>“呜……嗯……好深……”</p>
<p>金有谦红着眼睛，捞起软踏踏的腰肢，臀肉向两边散开，露出被他撑到极致的穴口，粉红色的嫩肉随着他的动作翻涌向外，又在插入时被送回甬道。</p>
<p>情潮催化着所有的感官，他们分开了太久，这场性爱也迟到了太久，任凭谁都无法在汹涌的浪潮中继续独善其身。金有谦勾着腰臀拼命挺弄，omega被他顶得向前俯冲，才退开一点，又立刻被他抓回来。</p>
<p>暴戾的alpha不允许他们之间，再多出哪怕一公分的距离。</p>
<p>“呜呜……不行……不行……”</p>
<p>龟头抵在生殖器的入口处，剧烈的撞击仍旧在继续，斑斑甩着头，下意识想要逃离，他不想那个大家伙进到那个地方，那是一种全新的甜蜜折磨，带来的后果却让他几度近乎奔溃。</p>
<p>胡乱抓挠的手刮破了alpha的皮肤，鲜红的血出现在雪白的胸膛，金有谦骤然清醒，他猛的停下腰身，暗淡的眼神再也没有一丝光亮。</p>
<p>omega喘着粗气，上半身脱力地趴伏在座椅上，只有屁股翘得老高，股间被捅入一根青紫色的肉柱，看起来既可怜又色气。</p>
<p>金有谦扶着他起来，堪堪落坐在他的胯间，性器电光火石之间，刺破禁闭的入口，瞬间捅进火热的生殖腔。</p>
<p>斑斑仰着脑袋尖叫，身体颤抖的幅度和刚才完全不能比，他叫得越凄厉，那根作恶的性器就插得越深、力道越凶狠。</p>
<p>“不要——！好痛……呜呜……”</p>
<p>“别怕，斑米，别怕。”</p>
<p>“不想要了……我好痛……小谦……”</p>
<p>金有谦咬着他脖子后面的腺体，下身飞快地冲刺着，斑斑被他顶弄得上下颠簸，脑袋几乎撞上天窗，眼泪大颗大颗地流下来，滴在金有谦抱着他的手背上。</p>
<p>滚烫的精液猝不及防地灌满了整个内腔。</p>
<p>斑斑崩紧身体，一动不动，直到绵长的标记过程在金有谦的低厚声中结束。</p>
<p>结开始慢慢消退。</p>
<p>alpha犹豫了一下，轻轻将性器抽了出来。</p>
<p>斑斑捂着凸起的小腹，喘着粗气侧卧在骑车后座上，他被alpha用外套裹了起来，暖气使得车内温度维持定数，他还来不及理清现状，身后的小穴抽搐了几下，新一轮的瘙痒开始蔓延。</p>
<p>绵长的发情期正式开始。</p>
<p>金有谦替他擦拭干净多余粘稠的液体，恢复了意识的斑斑根本没有力气拒绝，只能冷冰冰地瞪着他。</p>
<p>alpha抬手，捂住他精致却疏离的眉眼。</p>
<p>“乖，休息一下吧。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>金有谦亲吻着他肿起来的唇，软糯的声线低沉沙哑。</p>
<p>“然后，我们回家。”</p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>